Link vs Mega Man X
'Prelude' Wiz: Over the years, video games have been a fun experience, starting with the normal Arcade machine to the Nintendo Switch- Boomstick: And in those video games there have been a brave (or cowardly) protagonist. Wiz: Like Link, The Hero of Hyrule Boomstick: And Mega Man X, The Maverick Hunter, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skill to find out who would win in a Death Battle. 'Link' (Cues The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Title Theme) Wiz: In the land of Hyrule, a Legend spoke of the Triforce, a Mythical Power that resides in the Sacred Realm. Boomstick: Considering it was a Golden Power, Evil wanted their hands on it. Wiz: Enter Ganondorf, The King of the Gerudo tribe, Yet he wouldn't have it for long- Boomstick: Because a kid in green leather who had the legendary Master Sword and Hylian Shield came and beat the ever-living sh*t out of him. (Cues The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Temple of Time) Wiz: This boy was named link, and he lived in the Kokiri Forest, in reality...He was a hylian. Boomstick: Wait, He's not a Fairy!? Wiz: Nope... But he did get a fairy and set off on his journey! (Cues The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme) Boomstick: On this 'Journey', He has had a lot of weapons added to his arsenal. Wiz: Like the Master Sword, Originally crafted by the godess Hylia, the Master Sword is used to slay all things evil. Boomstick: He has the Hylian Shield, Which can repel any attack, Holy sh*t... Where can i get this, When I go to Best Buy on Black Friday, They won't stand a chance! Wiz: Link also uses a Boomerang, A magical Boomerang inhabited by the Fairies of Wind. Boomstick: There's also a Hookshot, Longshot and Gripshot, Which does exactly what you think it does. Wiz: Link has a Trusty Bow he keeps on him, he can shoot fire and ice arrows, even light arrows. Boomstick: But the Thing i Like about Link's Arsenal is that He has Goddamn Bombs!, Bomb Flowers, Bombchus, Big Bombs and Remote Bombs!, This man is a legend. Wiz: Link has a lot of masks too, He has the Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask and even- Boomstick: And, The Fierce Deity Mask, This gives him the power to get a Bigger sword and turns him into an adult, Again. Wiz: Link also has done a lot of things without his arsenal. Boomstick: He sumo wrestled gorons, without strength giving items mind you. Wiz: Picked up and threw Dangoro. Boomstick: Pulled the arms off of a robot boss, and beat the sh*t out of him. Wiz: And also lifted a giant pillar, He's also has good agility. Boomstick: He can jump high and can pull himself up any ledge he can reach. 'Mega Man X' 'Interlude' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick In a Death Batleeeeeeeee! 'Pre-Fight' Somewhere in Hyrule- Lost Woods, Link is walking around with the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, Link spots a chest. Link: Hm? The chest gets destroyed by Mega Man X's Blast. X: Oops, Sorry about that. Link gets angry and pulls out his bow. X: Alright then, no holding back 'FIGHT!' ' ' Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music